


Um, Surprise?

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Mark Andrews One Shot [7]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 12:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne





	Um, Surprise?

You knew you had to tell Mark, but you just couldn’t bring yourself to do it. He was so happy after the latest tour with Junior and now being allowed back into the ring after the nasty bump he took at Download a few months ago, you didn’t want to ruin it. You’d found out this morning and Mark was in way too chatty for your liking right now.

“Can you shut up for five minutes, please?” you groaned, rubbing your temples to soothe the headache you were beginning to get. “I love you, but can you please just stop for breath? You haven’t stopped talking since you got home.”

“Oh, sorry,” mumbled Mark, sheepishly.

You sighed, rubbing your head again. You hadn’t meant to snap at him, but you had so many things going around in your head and his enthusiasm was starting to grate on your nerves.

“Sorry. I’m just not feeling too good,” you apologised. “I’m just gonna go lay down for a bit.”

You got up from your spot on the couch and went upstairs before Mark could ask any questions. You just needed a few minutes to yourself to think. This news was either going to make or break the two of you as a couple.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Mark had been a little taken aback that you’d snapped at him, but he realised that maybe he had been a little too enthusiastic. He decided to come up and apologise and see if there was anything he could do to make you feel better. He got up from the couch and slowly tip toed upstairs.

The bedroom door squeaked softly as he pushed it open. He could see you had your back towards the door. He crept closer and saw you were shaking slightly. Thinking you were cold he crept towards the chair by your vanity to pick up the blanket you always left on there. As his hand reached for it, his eyes happened to glance towards the little trash can just under the edge of the table. There he spotted something that made him freeze in place.

You hadn’t hadn’t been asleep so when you heard Mark’s footsteps stop you rolled over to face him. Seeing him suddenly frozen, spooked you… Until you saw where he was looking and you realised what he must’ve seen because you’d forgotten to throw it away properly in your haste to get downstairs when he’d gotten home a few hours earlier.

“Mark?” you whispered, trying to get his attention. “You’re never this quiet, what’s wrong?”

“Why’s there a pregnancy test in the trash?” he asked quietly.

“I wanted to tell you, but you were so happy about the tour and being able to get back in the ring I… I couldn’t do it,” you admitted.

Mark slowly sat on the edge of the bed and pulled the test out from the top of the trash can. He sat staring at it, not saying a word for what felt like an eternity. You slowly sat up on the bed, pulling your legs up and wrapping your arms round them.

“Please say something… Yell, scream, curse me out, I don’t care, just say something,” you begged.

“You should’ve told me,” he said quietly.

“I know, I just didn’t want to ruin your good mood, you were so happy and….”

“You thought it’d ruin things?”

“Well, yeah…”

“{Y/N},” he sighed turning to look at you, his eyes glistening with tears. “This hasn’t ruined anything.”

“It hasn’t?”

“Are you kidding?” he asked suddenly smiling. “We’re gonna have a kid… A mini version of us… Someone you can teach your awesome cookie receipe to and I can teach to skateboard… and maybe even wrestle!”

In that split second all your emotions came out and you started to cry and laugh all at the same time. Mark immediately crawled up the bed and wrapped his arms around you as he continued to rattle off all the things the two of you could teach your child.


End file.
